


Just Let Me Finish

by surgeoninspace



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ableist Language, Almost hand jobs but not really, Dirty talk kinda, M/M, Spoiler Alert: They Don't Actually Do The Frick Frack, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgeoninspace/pseuds/surgeoninspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin falls asleep one to many times during work and Geoff sends Ryan to babysit him. Things don't go as planned when Gavin becomes bored and tries to distracts Ryan from his work. Neither of them get what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Finish

Gavin didn’t mean to fall asleep. It was an accident, all of the missed hours of sleep from working late had finally caught up to him. Geoff didn’t mind the first time. Nor did he mind the second. Or the third, fourth, or fifth. He started to get irritated by the sixth and the eight was the very last straw. When he had seen Gavin slouched awkwardly over his desk, lips parted and drooling slightly, he was a bit more than ticked off. When Michael took note of Geoff’s annoyance and had started to reach over to give the slumbering boy a tap, Geoff just put his hand up to get him to stop. Michael quirked an eyebrow and Geoff merely shook his head in response, and soon enough they were back to work. 

As the end of the day approached, each of the Achievement Hunters slowly filed out, bidding their goodbyes. First Jack, then Ray, soon followed by Lindsay and Michael. And Gavin was unconscious for all of it. When Geoff had started to pack up his shit, Ryan swiveled in his chair towards Geoff, pulling his headphones from his ears to rest them on his neck, “Should we wake him up?”

Geoff shook his head, “I got a better idea, you’re working late tonight, right?”

“Yeah, I promised to help edit a Let’s Build,”

“How much longer are you going to be staying?”

“Shouldn’t take more than two hours.”

“You mind babysitting?”

“What?”

“The little shit’s been falling asleep left and right. It’s time makes up for all the hours he’s  
wasted.”

Ryan looked at him questioningly, “Where exactly am I going to play in on this?”

“Just keep him in here. I honestly don’t care if does work or not but if he’s wasting my time, I’m going to waste his. Don’t let him leave. You have my permission to do whatever it takes.”

“Uh, yeah I don’t mind I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “How much trouble could it really be?”

“Well, it’s Gavin, so…”

“Right.”

Geoff grabbed his bag off of the desk, “If he needs a ride home just call me. You might not even have to do anything if he sleeps through it. He’ll probably be pissed when he wakes up, though.”

“Looking forward to it.” Ryan mumbled only slightly sarcastically as he turned back to his screen, putting his headphones on again. He waited until he heard the door shut behind Geoff until he glanced over to Gavin, who was snoring a bit now. Ryan sighed, getting back to work. 

It was after Kerry had delivered a USB stick to Ryan when Gavin awoke. The close of the door after the RWBY animator left caused Gavin to slur awake. Ryan took notice of this and watched intently as he leaned back in his chair and stretched with a soft grunt, his back cracking in more than one place. He brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them before looking around at the nearly empty office. It was then the two shared eye contact, Gavin held a relaxed smile while Ryan squinted, waiting for his next move. The older man had just expected to wake him up when he was leaving and didn’t account for him actually waking up. 

“Hey Ryan!” Gavin exclaimed with a cheerful countenance, “How long have I been out?”

Ryan’s brought his hands from the keyboard to crack his knuckles, a nervous habit. “A couple hours I’d say.” 

“I’ve been out for a while then.” His gaze swept the office, “Where is everyone? They gone out for a bit of lunch?” 

“Lunch?” Ryan raised a brow.

“Yeah, you know, now that I think about it, I could go for some grub, you in?”

“Uh…” Ryan started, proceeding cautiously, “It- It’s six.”

“What?!” Gavin blurted out, his accent thick. His eyes darted round to find a clock to try and disconfirm Ryan’s statement. When he realized it truly was six, his expression changed into one of outrage, which was definitely out of the norm for the usually calm man, “This is a joke, right? Why the hell didn’t anyone wake me up?”

“Geoff said he was sick of you falling asleep at work so he didn’t let anyone wake you up.”

“What?!” Gavin shouted for the second time, “Did he leave me here?”

“Well, technically, but he told me to-”

Before he could finish, Gavin was already whipping out his phone, angrily mumbling incoherently. Ryan pursed his lips and decided to just let Geoff explain the situation to him. As soon as Geoff answered the phone, Gavin was shouting insults at Geoff that could barely be distinguished in Ryan’s mind.

“The hell you leave me here for you bloody mong! Why didn’t you wake me up?!” The more that Geoff explained his reasoning, the more infuriated Gavin got. His face grew red and his fist clenched around his phone, “So you left Ryan here to babysit me?!”

Ryan grimaced at his anger and decided to awkwardly pretend to continue working as the tension grew. He couldn’t hear what Geoff was saying over the phone but Gavin looked pretty pissed as he shook his head at the words he was saying. 

Gavin didn’t say anything else to the phone before he hung up, aggressively shoving his phone back into the pockets of his shorts. He dropped himself back into his seat and put his head on the desk. Ryan had to bite back a laugh and the ‘thud’ noise his head made as it dropped onto the wooden desk. 

“So…” Ryan started vigilantly, “What did he say?”

“He’d pick me up when you left.” Gavin muttered, still obviously fuming. 

After Ryan had decided that Gavin wasn’t going to put up anymore of a fight, he decided to just get back to editing.

Five minutes later, the younger had seemed to cool down and was fiddling with the little sculptures on his desk. Once he pronounced himself bored, he looked to Ryan who was oscillating between rapidly typing on the keyboard and using the mouse to drag frames around. He looked focused on his work. 

Gavin hated it, if he was going to have to suffer, so was Ryan. “This sucks!” Gavin declared, hoping to engage him in a conversation. The working man hummed in acknowledgement, not bothering to look away from the monitor.

Gavin lingered for a minute before picking up a pen and clicking it once experimentally. A couple seconds passed and he clicked it again. Then two more times. Then three. Soon enough he was trying to see how many fast he could click and unclick the pen. The obnoxious noise echoed throughout the room, eating up the peaceful silence. Ryan stretched his fingers from the keyboard as he tried to keep from exploding. The clicking grew louder until it struck a nerve in Ryan. He whipped his head around, “Would you knock it off?!” He yelled, causing the clicking to abruptly stop. 

“But, Ry-bread, I’m bored!” Gavin whined, placing the pen back anyway.

“Well, be bored more quietly.”  
Gavin sneered, laying his head back on his desk and sighed. His leg shook briskly as he looked for something else to entertain him. He huffed again, this time more audibly. He sat up in his chair and began to spin around. As his legs propelled him, he increased in speed. Gavin let out a noise that Ryan had previously thought was inhuman. He drew a sharp breath, ‘he only wants your attention, don’t give in, don’t give in.’ He rolled his eyes and proceeded to drag frames.

“Ryan, I’m bored,” he repeated once again. 

“Don’t you have work to do?” He asked, obviously irritated.

“Nope!” 

“I find that hard to believe, considering you’ve been sleeping through all of your responsibilities the last few days.” 

Gavin didn’t respond to that comment. Instead he grinned cheekily as he approached Ryan from behind, observing his work from over his shoulder. Ryan hadn’t even noticed he was there until the currently bothersome co-worker had spoke up, causing him to flinch.

“Whatcha working on?” He seemed pleased at Ryan’s quick recoil.

“Jesus, Gavin, do you ever stop?”

“I’m bored!” He recited. 

“I know you’ve got to have something better to do besides bug me. Plus, the faster I get this done, the faster you get to go home.”

“Can’t you just do it tomorrow?”

“No! I promised Kerry I’d get this done by today.”

“One more day can’t hurt, right?”

“The damned thing comes out tomorrow!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah! ‘Oh’ is right! Now can I get back to work please?”

Gavin puffed his bottom lip out, “Fine!”

Ryan turned back to his monitor and probably got about twenty seconds of silence before Gavin spoke up again. 

“Ryan.”

“What?” He answered, clearly not delighted with his co-worker’s antics. 

“What if I just left now? Like- what would you do?”

Ryan put his fingers to his temples, “Well, Geoff told me that I had permission to do what I had to to keep you in here. Even so, you don’t even have a ride home.”

“Nah. I’m sure one of the guys would be okay with giving me a ride home. I bet Barb would do it. We could probably go get bevs too.”

“Just… I’ll give you a ride home. Give me 45 minutes.”

“But that’s so long!” 

“Not really! Plus Geoff would kill you if he found out you went home early.” Ryan put a head to his forehead as he tried to again focus on the screen in front of him.

“But, I mean, you wouldn’t tell, right?” Gavin asked, peering at the back of his head. 

“Gavin-” he had started, but wasn’t able to finish due to the interrupting hand that fell on his shoulder and a very smooth voice.

“Now, now. Maybe I could change your mind?”

Ryan glanced down at the hand on his shoulder and then up to Gavin with suspicion in his eyes, “What the hell are you getting at?” He got no verbal response, but the hand resting on his shoulder began to move downwards teasingly towards his chest and Ryan choked up. “Gavin-” he tried to make it look as if he was attempting to get Gavin to stop.

But if he wanted that, he would have made it happen.

Gavin’s other hand joined the party, traveling from Ryan’s other shoulder and sliding past his firm chest and down to his waist, just barely entering the danger zone. Ryan wasn’t sure how far Gavin would have gone for his attention, but he definitely didn’t expect it to this far. 

“Oh, Ryan,” Gavin whispered, voice dangerously low, “you’re so tense, Love. You’ve probably have been working so hard all day, yeah?”

Ryan hummed in response, not exactly finding the right words. 

“Why don’t I help you out?” Gavin offered both hands wrapping around Ryan from behind, reaching for the buckle on his belt, “And then you can let me go, and Geoff doesn’t have to know about any of this.” 

The offer was undeniably tempting. Ryan had never seen Gavin so… dominative. The way his voiced deepened as spoke soothingly into his ear, so close he could feel the heat of his breath on his skin. Gavin’s hands felt amazing too, the way they worked on his body, claiming and possessive.

But Ryan Haywood was not an idiot, “Gavin, you can’t bribe me with sex.”

Gavin purred deep in his throat as he leaned in, even closer than he had been before and suddenly Gavin’s lips were on Ryan’s neck. Ryan succumbed to the temptation and closed his eyes, resting back on the chair. The younger gave a small bite, sucking on the skin around it, letting go just before he thought it would leave a mark.

Gavin moved his lips back up to Ryan’s ear, leaving a trail of kisses as he went, “How about now? Or do you still need a bit more convincing?” He punctuated the statement by nibbling on his earlobe, causing Ryan to shiver. 

“I’m not… I’m not an idiot.” He had lost the sternness of his tone and Gavin smiled traitorously when he knew he almost had him. 

He stepped it up a notch and moved a hand to Ryan’s thigh, slowly creeping upwards to his crotch as he watched Ryan completely melt under his touch. As soon as Ryan had failed to conceal a moan, Gavin knew it was his chance, “Mm, that’s right Ryan, just relax.” 

A couple more seconds of teasing and suddenly Gavin’s hands were off of him and a long, loud gurgle had escaped his mouth and right before Ryan had realized what had happened, he wondered how the same person who had just been seducing him could make such an atrocious screech. In an instant Ryan had understood that he’d been outsmarted, by Gavin of all people, and that the son of a bitch was trying to escape.

Ryan quickly exploded from his seat to chase Gavin who was still screeching like a goddamned pterodactyl. Thankfully, Gavin was dumb enough to be stopped by a doorknob and Ryan had got to him just before he could make his departure. In a second, Ryan had snatched the back of Gavin’s shirt, yanking him back from the door. Gavin stumbled backwards and accidentally stepped on his own untied shoelace, sending him backwards. In the midst of the moment, Gavin’s first instinct was to cling for his life by grabbing onto Ryan’s arm as he fell. Ryan probably could of kept himself upright if he hadn’t been caught off balance from pulling Gavin back initially and abruptly, and then Ryan was falling too. He didn’t fall on Gavin, but he did fall backwards on the floor. 

Even though he had hurt his shoulder, Gavin still refused to give up as he attempted to pull himself back up. He failed when Ryan gripped his shoulder and dragged him back down, climbing on top of him. Gavin flailed his limbs sporadically underneath the larger man, trying to breakout.

“Ryan, please!” He yelled through the squawking and screaming.

“You deserve this, you insufferable bastard!” Ryan shouted down at him, grabbing Gavin’s forearms and pinning them to the ground to stop him from thrashing about.

“Let me go!” Gavin screeched, trying to push against Ryan’s restricting hands, but to no avail.

“Not until you promise to stop trying to escape!”

“Fine! I promise to stop trying to escape.” Gavin claimed, but both parties knew it was untrue.

“Liar!”

“I’m not ly-” Gavin cut himself off and suddenly his demeanor changed from sporadic to calm yet curious. He went quiet. Ryan squinted down at him in suspicion, expecting him to try and throw himself off again. Gavin had slowly nudged his lower half up at the man forcing him down. “Is that-” he whispered, “wait, did I really turn you on?” Gavin could feel Ryan’s bulge straining in his jeans. He met Ryan’s gaze with wide eyes before the older glanced away shamefully, his voice caught in his throat. 

“I- yeah.”

It grew silent the only noise that could be heard was the heavy breathing that came from the out of breath Gavin beneath him. Neither moved as the younger searched Ryan’s face for any sign.

“Ryan…” he spoke softly, “I-I’m sorry.” 

In an instant, Ryan’s expression changed, twisting into something evil and he snarled. “Shut up.”

“Ryan plea-”

“I said,” his grip tightened through clenched teeth he continued, “shut up.”

Gavin didn’t know what to expect. He opened his mouth to object again, but immediately closed it, looking at Ryan with a face of slight fear.

“You started this game. And now I’m going to finish it.”

“Wha-” And then Ryan’s lips were own his. At first he was shocked and nearly squeaked into Ryan’s mouth. He kissed roughly and soon enough Gavin was returning the favor. Ryan continued to be one step ahead as he bit down sharply on Gavin’s bottom lip, causing to Gavin to make a surprised noise, granting access to the rest of his mouth. As soon as the Brit had caught on and was used to that, Ryan ground down on Gavin’s groin. The sharp exhale Gavin made as he pulled away pleased the older man to an extent. 

“Ryan what are yo- oh fuck, Ryan!”

“You have been an annoying, obnoxious, and teasing asshole all day long. It’s time you’ve gotten some of your own.” He punctuated the statement with another thrust down on Gavin’s hips while he moved to suck and nibble on his neck. He continued on until he could feel Gavin’s hard-on against his own, knowing that the squirming Brit was locked into place and wouldn’t try to leave if he let go now. 

Ryan trailed one hand painfully slow down Gavin’s chest, just like he had done to Ryan before and gently grasped onto the zipper of Gavin’s shorts. The younger was begging for Ryan to just get on with it already in between his desperate groans. He used his now free hand to thread his fingers into Ryan’s soft hair. 

“James Ryan Haywood, bloody get on with it and just fuck me into this floor!” Ryan only grinned down at him ominously, listening to each individual notch on the zipper come undone. Gavin was already pushing his dick upwards as Ryan moved painfully slow to unbutton his shorts. “Please.”

Gavin only lifted his hips to make it easier for Ryan to pull his jeans down to his knees, exposing his boxers. The maliciously smiling man placed his palm on Ryan’s cock, the only thing now between them was the thin fabric of Gavin’s plaided underwear. His breath hitched as Ryan applied pressure. 

“Ryan, p-please.” Gavin pleaded. Ryan removed his other hand from holding down his co-worker’s arm to prop himself up before slipping his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. 

Ryan raised an eyebrow teasingly, “This feel good, Gavin?”

“Oh, bloody yes! It feels so good Ryan!”

“Really?”

“Really!” He squeaked, digging his nails into the carpet above him. 

“Want me to suck you off, Gavin?”

He was quick to answer, “Yes please, Ryan!”

Giving Gavin a taunting look, he removed his hands from Gavin, putting each of them on either side of his waist. He leaned down, placing himself so he was right above Gavin’s cock with parted, kiss swollen lips. The anxious and dramatically aroused man under him could feel Ryan’s hot breath through the thin piece of fabric. He once again moved his hand to the bottom of his boxer’s and gave them a sharp tug, exposing more skin but not quite releasing his cock yet. 

Ryan’s lips were mere centimeters from his member when he looked up to meet Gavin’s intense gaze as he growled, “Well that’s too bad, now isn’t it, Mr. Free?”

“What?” Gavin made a confused sound.

“Because I’m not doing it.” Ryan used his arms to spring himself upwards as the words sunk in. 

Ryan got to his feet and Gavin sat up quickly, his face flustered and red, “What?! No, Ryan, please! I’ll be good! I won’t try to leave! Please just- please!”

“What a shame, isn’t it?” Ryan shook his head as he spoke in remorse, acting as if this wasn’t the most amusing thing in the world to him. He sat back down in his previously abandoned chair and pretended to immediately get back to work. 

“B-but, you can trust me! Just let me finish and I’ll be good the whole rest of the time! I’ll sit and I won’t even make another noise!” As Gavin tried to frantically convince him, Ryan smirked to himself at his job well done. 

“You should have just let me finish in the first place.”


End file.
